Forum:Enabling gadgets
I think we should enable gadgets on the wiki; here is a helpful page explaining what they are. I've imported three gadgets from the FiM wiki, which, while not being as helpful there as here, I think will still be helpful. The first allows disabling of fancy formatting in signatures, the second puts delete and rename buttons (a lot quicker than the drop down menu) onto all files, and the third enables a button that, in addition to renaming the file, will rename it on all pages it's contained on (obviously, those last two require the Move Files user right). I figured I'd bring it up so if there's community consensus, I can send that to Wikia so they can get this enabled. -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :That last one sounds incredibly helpful. It will make renaming whole galleries very much easier. Those first two sound nice as well, even though few people here know how to sign let alone make a fancy signature. If we are going to grab two gadgets that require Move File user rights, perhaps we could also consider asking for an Image Control group to top it off. -- Abcron (talk) 15:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, I'm all for it. I'd say wait a few more days, see if anyone's gonna say anything here, and then send this thread to Wikia, saying we want to enable gadgets, and then create an image control group with the same rights as they have on the FiM wiki. -- This is Jonny Manz, 02:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::So I'm guessing I have the go ahead to send Wikia a form, considering the last activity was 12 days (or so) ago? -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Seeing as how we announced this conversation on community messages, I think we can call this the general consensus of everybody who cares about this technical mumbo-jumbo. Most users that tread here probably won't notice the difference. Edit: Hey Jonny, is there any chance you can also get a gadget that renames the links to a page for you after you rename it? -- Abcron (talk) 06:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright, I sent in a request to Wikia to enable gadgets for this wiki, as well as make an image control group with the same rights that the group has on the FiM Wiki - with the sole exception of the right to add or remove a bot flag for themselves (I think the whole issue with bot flags will need to be brought up for discussion somewhere down the line). I'll archive this forum when the features have been added. Also, I'll import the abuse filter that prevents IC users from deleting pages outside of namespaces 6 and 7 (File and File talk), as there's only one deletion user right. :::::As for that, it's not worth it; unlike with files, it's ok to have redirects in the main namespace or other namespaces; it's just that the file namespace tends to get really huge if redirects are created, and so the file links need to be renamed. -- This is Jonny Manz, 20:25, March 6, 2013 (UTC)